Love fest
by pikagirl28271
Summary: 4 couples, 25 stories each told in a sentence. Fairy tail's top pairings with lots of love and high levels of Natsu and Gray's stupidity about romance, but mostly just Natsu. Contains Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, Jerza.
1. Water and Ice

Hello fellow readers I'm back! First time writing something Fairy Tail and I really enjoyed writing this. I see a few people writing something like this so I wanted to try it out. I made up my own themes by a word generator. Pretty much 25 stories told in sentences with my 5 favorite couples in FT.

P.S Gruvia will always be my OTP. Remember peeps, this is just my opinion, no need to start controversy on which FT couple is superior… Moving on… Let the story er- stories begin!

* * *

(Gray and Juvia)

Tsundere

He was always tsundere when he was with Juvia alone in public; that is until men start ogling at her curvaceous body.

* * *

Drip

The steady drip of the rain was all she heard until he came to her life and froze it along with her misery for eternity.

* * *

Trial

"All these problems are just trials to see if you love her or not, Gray-san."

* * *

Burst

I try so hard not to burst whenever Lyon would do his proclamations to someone who's mine.

* * *

Save

In the end, he would always save her from harm even if it means sacrificing his life just for her.

* * *

Impulse

Her sudden outburst was just on impulse; she hadn't meant to hurt him when he brought up her painful memories of her past.

* * *

Patient

She was patient and would willingly wait just for him until he gives a clear-cut response.

* * *

Snow

Juvia always loved the snow; it was her and Gray-sama's magic combined after all.

* * *

Clothing

She would always wear clothing that mostly hid the bites Gray-sama gives her every night.

* * *

Combination

When they did their first unison raid together, he knew ice and water would make the perfect combination.

* * *

Misfortune

There are always misfortune being thrown in her way, but he'll always be there to make her forget it all.

* * *

Stupid

He was stupid for not claiming someone amazing right in front of him so sooner.

* * *

Advance

He knew their relationship wouldn't advance unless he does something about it.

* * *

Borrow

"Borrow" doesn't really exist in his dictionary; especially when it involves his Juvia.

* * *

Odd

He always identified her as an odd one, but he wouldn't want her any other way.

* * *

Stalker

She was a stalker, but she's MY stalker and mine only.

* * *

Team

They were always there for each other whenever they were in a battle like the perfect team.

* * *

Panic

Panic grew rapidly inside of him when he found out she got poisoned.

* * *

Automatic

It was automatic that she would always be the first to greet him back from a tiring job.

* * *

Scream

I would make her scream my name whenever she lets another man touch her who isn't me.

* * *

Blessing

I've always considered him a blessing for he is the man who took my misery away.

* * *

Lonely

The term "lonely" vanished completely as if it never existed from her life once she joined Fairy Tail with her beloved Gray-sama.

* * *

Mistletoe

_Damn you Mira _was his last thoughts before his lips were crushed by the blue haired water mage under the mistletoe.

* * *

Heat

I never knew how much heat an ice mage can radiate even though he was supposed to radiate the exact opposite.

* * *

Butterfly

She was thankful to him for now that she was free from her sorrows; just like a butterfly.

* * *

Coming next chapter: NALU!

Here comes another bunch of 25 moments where it actually shows intended romance. Consider it candy for you NaLu fans out there. Gruvia fans, this first chapter is for you!

Updates may come in slow cuz I'm trying to find themes for the pairings as I go. Any suggestions for themes are greatly appreciated for a higher chance of a quick update.

PIKA OUT!


	2. Stars and Fire

I hereby bring you, Fire and Stars.

* * *

Star

If she was a star, she would be the brightest of them all.

* * *

Warm

He sure was warm for a fire mage; not too hot, just right.

* * *

Perfect

He may look like an uncivilized person to ..umm.. most people but to me, he's perfect.

* * *

Tears

He will always be the first person to make her tears go away.

* * *

Console

He would always be that one person to console her in time of despair and sorrow.

* * *

Idiot

"Idiot" was the last word he heard before she crashed her lips on his own.

* * *

Words

Her words are the only thing strong enough to give him the courage to win.

* * *

Sparks

Whenever her skin touches his, it always sends sparks inside him.

* * *

Watch

"I'll be here watching when you win, Natsu!"

* * *

Response

Unlike that ice bastard, I gave her a clear-cut response both physically and verbally by only using my mouth.

* * *

Sleep

I'm the only person allowed to sleep with MY LUCE in the same bed, with the exception of Happy.

* * *

End

In the end, it was the dragon who won the heart of the princess.

* * *

Regret

He regretted the day he said those words that would cause her to run away from him.

* * *

Scarf

Oh how I just loved his scarf; it just made stealing kisses from him so much easier.

* * *

Rain

On rainy days, he would always be her personal heater to warm her up.

* * *

Mate

Dragon and dragon slayers were supposed to find a mate and protect them for as long as they live; and he was very happy to have her as his mate.

* * *

Remedy

She's the only remedy I need to make all the pain go away.

* * *

Hit

Every time she hits me, she's saying "I love you."

* * *

Conclusion

I have come to a conclusion that she will be my mate for life.

* * *

Blush

He just loved it whenever she blushed, especially when he was the one who's causing it.

* * *

Empty

My heart feels so empty whenever you're not here next to me.

* * *

Summer

Ever since that, I think summer became my new favorite season.

* * *

Daily

My life wouldn't be the same without seeing his daily crazy antics.

* * *

Distribute

He would let me lead sometimes because I only have so much to distribute.

* * *

Criminal

I would consider him a criminal for stealing my heart and never gave it back after he left.

* * *

o

Up next is Gale! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

PIKA OUT!


	3. Books and Iron

Okay, remember when I said my updates will be 4 days apart? I lied. I actually want to update within 4 days. Since I already have this typed up, I might as well post it ASAP so I'll stop rambling stupid stuff and let you read.

As promised, here's Gale.. or Gajevy for other people who call it that.

~4/28/15~

* * *

Reverse

He always saved me in times of trouble; now it's my turn to reverse the roles and give him some of my air through mouth to mouth.

* * *

Cook

She may not look like the best cook, but she whips up the best iron out there.

* * *

Permanent

I think I just found my permanent mate.

* * *

Setting

My two favorite settings: The library in second to Gajeel's room.

* * *

Arms

The feeling of his strong muscular arms wrapped around me while we were going down the water slide would forever be etched in my brain.

* * *

Physical

He was always a man of a few words for he mostly shows his affections physically, but with meaning.

* * *

Verbal

She was the one who mostly showed her affections for him verbally.

* * *

Language

In their relationship, they both show their love verbally and physically when they're alone, as if it was another language only spoken between them.

* * *

Wrap

She may not know it yet, but she's already got me wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

Refrain

"Please refrain from touching my butt in public, Gajeel!"

* * *

Chemistry

Books and iron may not sound like a good match, but the chemistry is so strong between them.

* * *

Forgive

"I forgive you, Gajeel."

* * *

Forget

It was hard for him to forget what he had done to her in the past.

* * *

Guilt

He can't help but still feel guilty even after gaining her forgiveness.

* * *

Piece

She's the missing piece that completes my life.

* * *

Knight

He'll always be my shining knight in armor.

* * *

Power

Whenever we're alone, she would let out intense power with enough strength to push me down that I didn't even know she had.

* * *

Copy

"Don't even start thinking I will start copying my Edo counterpart."

* * *

Nightmare

Even though she already forgave him, it still gives him nightmares.

* * *

Opposites

It's only natural for opposites like them to be attracted to one another.

* * *

Hardship

When hardships come in life, he'll always be there for her.

* * *

Redeem

In order to redeem myself, I won't let harm get near her ever again.

* * *

Assurance

I assure you, I won't let harm get to you anymore.

* * *

Rack

He wasn't a man who really paid attention to a woman's rack; he usually paid attention to the lower parts of her body.

* * *

Duty

It is my duty to protect my mate at all costs.

* * *

There you go, Gale. I hope this is somewhat to your liking.

COMING UP NEXT: JERZA!

My knowledge about Jerza is limited so umm, I'm going to need all the theme suggestions I could get if you want a faster update like this one.

To all my reviewers, thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate taking your time just to review.

PIKA OUT!


	4. The Warrior and the Fugitive

Wow, actually thought I could update earlier. Hmm, guess not. This took longer than I thought. It was difficult trying to find themes but they're finally here! Thank you to those who gave me suggestions! They were really helpful!

I bring you, The Warrior and the Fugitive.

~5/2/15~

* * *

Cherish

I would cherish all of our moments, even if it's just for a short period of time.

* * *

Fugitive

If it means being a fugitive for her safety, so be it.

* * *

Liar

"You're such a terrible liar, Jellal."

* * *

Wait

"Please wait for me, Erza."

* * *

Accident

When I accidentally groped her, they felt so soft; and maybe the next time, it might not be on accident.

* * *

Envelop

As we went down the slide, I'll never forget the feeling of his arms enveloping my almost naked body into his embrace; neither of us wanting to let each other go.

* * *

Promise

"I promise I'll come back to you, Erza."

* * *

Heaven

All the things she had done last night gave her enough power to send me to the heavens.

* * *

Correction

"Correction, I won't love you for just right now; I will love you forever and a day."

* * *

Prize

I will get my prize soon for waiting this long.

* * *

Strawberry

Whenever I see a strawberry, it always reminds me of your scarlet hair.

* * *

Run away

He'll eventually stop running away until the time comes when he can finally be with her.

* * *

Stargazing

Even though we're far apart, I keep wondering if he's looking at the same sky right now.

* * *

Excuse

We all know he just used his so called investigation at the GMG as an excuse just to see her.

* * *

Time

If I only could, I would spend as much time as possible with you, even if just for a day.

* * *

Thunder

You'll always be my thunder.

* * *

Conscience

My conscience told me I can be with her, but I'll have to wait for its approval.

* * *

Denial

Jellal, you can't keep living your life in denial.

* * *

Remorse

He can't help but live his life in remorse for not connecting his lips with hers and finally claim her to be his.

* * *

Name

"What do you think we should name our little red and blue, Mrs. Fernandez?"

* * *

Pregnant

When he found out she was pregnant, he had to deal with her weird food craving and mood swings; but as long as he got to spend all those times with her and their unborn twins, that's all that matters to him.

* * *

Prescription

My heart hurts so much from being away from you so long, my only cure: your love.

* * *

Present

Erza wrapped in nothing but red ribbons covering her body, best birthday present ever.

* * *

Torture

Whenever I'm being tortured, my thoughts always end up thinking of you to remind me that you're my light, and my savior.

* * *

Parenting

"Honey, you're only supposed to tell me or your mother if they hurt you or your siblings, not when they don't like anime."

* * *

This concludes my first FT story. Thanks to those for going through this whole thing with me. In my opinion for some themes, I sound so desperate.

Bonus chappie?

Probably. Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know. Depends on your opinion(s).

Until then, this story is considered complete.

PIKA OUT!


End file.
